


Travelling

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Finn is afraid of flying. Poe tries to help.





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I try so hard to write about other pairing in this series, but apparently I just can't help my obsession with Star Wars. And these dorks practically begged to write another story about them, so here we are.

When they finally decided to go to Australia for Christmas, Finn had been on cloud nine. It had been a dream of both of them, Finn had always wanted to see the land of kangaroos because of his fascination with marsupials, and Poe had dreamed of surfing at the Great Barrier Reef since he was a little boy.

Finn had been so excited and busy with arranging everything and packing, that he completely forgot about his fear of heights. And of planes. It had been quite a while since he had to fly, and you’d be surprised how easily one can forget a certain fear if not facing it often.

After they checked in their luggage, they had a nice cup of coffee, talking about the upcoming journey, or adventure, as Poe preferred to call it.

“I’ll let Rey know we’re about to board.” Poe said, taking out his phone and typing hastily. Then he grabbed his coat and his boyfriend’s hand, and they headed towards Gate 21.

If Finn later tried to remember, he would say it all came crashing down on him the moment the plane took off, but he tried to play it cool for a little while. However, Poe couldn’t miss how Finn tensed and held his hand so strong he nearly crushed his bones.

He looked at Finn worried. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just-” Finn was gasping for air, trying to calm himself. He didn’t remember it ever being so bad, but then again, time did cloud memories. At last he managed to say, “I’m afraid of flying.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Oh boy.”

Finn tried to grin at the honest reaction but it turned out to be more of a grimace. “Not helping.”

“I know, sorry.” Poe’s mind was spinning as he was trying to find a solution. “You know everything’s gonna be fine, right?” He held Finn’s hand tight, smiling reassuringly. “Why don’t we order some tea and watch a movie?”

“Tea?”

“You’re right. Whisky then?”

Finn nodded. “Sound better.”

Approximately fifteen hours and many glasses later, they finally landed in Sydney. As Poe was helping his stumbling boyfriend down, he smiled.

“See, it wasn’t that bad?”

Finn groaned, rubbing his aching head. “Still, it’s not something I wanna do again in the near future.”

Poe decided not to remind Finn that they had to go back in two weeks. He’d surely figure it out soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Check out my other stories in this series, [Pets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13014765) and [Decorating the Christmas Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13028598).


End file.
